


Wreck

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Wreck, Castiel Feels, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Happy Ending, Sad, Sam and Dean's Sister, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tag along with your brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. Cas is a sweetheart to you, but his help may come too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You heard the loud voices long before you heard their footsteps, and you automatically knew that something hadn't gone right. You stood up, heading for the door just as it opened and your brothers Sam and Dean came striding through the door covered in blood, and a black goo that you didn't even want to think about. Right behind them came Castiel, who was an Angel, and their best friend.

"How did it.." You started to ask, taking stock of injuries, ready to get the first aid kit out and help stitch up whoever needed it. But as you spoke, Dean turned to Sam and interrupted you, laughing as they reminisced about the hunt they had just been on.

"Did you see that one witch? She was about ready to blow a gasket when we came through the door. If she hadn't of been a witch I might have made a pass at her." Dean chuckled as he headed back to the bathroom, leaving a laughing Sam behind.

"Dude, she was a witch! And she tried to spell you. With what again?" Sam asked, gingerly pulling his coat off, and you stepped forward to assist him.

"She tried to spell Dean with a viagra spell, at least that's what she called it. But I've never heard of a spell like that, so I'm not sure what it means." Cas answered seriously as he shut the door behind him. Out of the three he was the least affected, which surprised you. Cas might be an Angel, but his grace was quickly fading, and he only used it sparingly, and never for healing himself.

"Yeah, that was it. She said she wanted to mess with his ego a little bit." Sam chuckled, groaning as the movement hurt.

"Sam, why don't you..." You started, but was quickly interrupted again by Dean, who was coming out of the bathroom, a wet towel held up to his head. 

"Depending on how long that spell lasted, it might not have been too bad." He said, as he slumped down on the bed.

"Sam, Dean, I think Y/N is trying to..." Cas said, trying to help you out, but your two brothers were busying talking over everything and everyone, annoying you. It had been bad enough that they had kept you from the hunt, but now they weren't even paying any attention to you, and you were just trying to help them.

"Dean, she was trying to harm you, it would have lasted a hell of a lot longer than you would have liked." Sam told him, gingerly sitting down in a chair at the table. 

Instead of talking, you walked over to Sam, grabbing the first aid kit as you went. He gave you a brief smile, before turning his laptop on, no doubt getting ready for the next case.

Hey Sammy, did they try anything with you? I know that black haired one was eyeing you like you were a nice juicy steak." Dean said, as he laid down on the couch. 

Cas stood in the middle of the room, watching the exchange with confusion etched on his face. You caught yourself staring at him, loving the way his mouth puckered when he didn't understand a normal human expression. Shaking your head, you turned back to your brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sam, can I help?" You asked, pointing to his body.

He turned and looked at you for a second before shaking his head. "No, it's nothing some pain pills won't solve."

You put the first aid kit away, before going and sitting on the other bed, feeling unneeded. It wasn't that they did it on purpose, but they were still getting used to having you around. You've only known about them for the past year, and they had been together their entire lives. Things weren't too bad, but after certain hunts, it seemed like they totally forgot you existed. 

Cas came and stood next to you, as Sam became involved into his computer, and Dean lay snoring already. "Y/N, I can sense something is a matter. Would you like to talk about it? I think that's what humans do."

You smiled gently up at him, grateful that he cared enough to ask. "Just frustrated that is all." You told him, not wanting to bother him with the little details.

"And how are you getting on with your brothers? It seems like better than at the beginning?" He asked, still standing in front of you.

Cas had been the one who had found you, and had automatically knew that you were kin to Sam and Dean. He had brought you to them, and the first few weeks had been rocky. But now the three of you were doing much better, once they had heard your story, and realized that you knew almost as much about hunting as they did.

"Yeah, it's a lot better." You told him, before Sam piped up.

"Hey Y/N?" Sam asked, and you looked up, ready to help him. "You want to go get us some food?"

"Sure." You mumbled, grabbing your keys as you headed for the door. You still drove your own car, that way you could come and go as you needed, giving you your personal space and time.

As you opened the door, you glanced back, seeing Cas head over to Sam, Dean still asleep on the bed.

"Sam, I think you are treating Y/N unfairly." You heard Cas say, before you shut the door and headed towards your car. Cas was standing up for you, and it made your heart flutter in your chest.

You climbed into your old car, a nondescript 1990's sedan, your mother's old hunting car. Driving down the road, you let your mind wander, wondering if living and trying to create a relationship with your brothers was a good thing. You loved them, but it was hard being the third wheel. Which happened a lot because Cas wasn't around as much as you would like.

You were too busy dealing with the thoughts flying through your head that you didn't noticed the truck that had decided to drive through the stop sign. It wasn't until it's head lights were blinding you that you turned to look, exactly the same time it's grill collided with your door.

You vaguely heard metal crushing, and glass breaking, as the truck pushed you to the side of the road. You felt your head snap forward, connecting with the steering wheel before you were thrown to the side. Once the car came to a standstill, you watched in horror as the truck driver drove away, leaving the accident behind in his dust.

Trying to move, you realized your legs were pinned by the crushed door, but they didn't hurt. You couldn't feel them at all. You head throbbed like crazy, but it was your chest that scared you. Sticking out of your chest was a huge shard of glass, and you knew that if help didn't come soon, you would be gone.

Your phone was on the floor, and there was no way you would be able to reach it. Feeling light headed, you leaned back, closing your eyes as the pain washed over you. With no other course of action, you prayed to Cas, hoping that he could still hear you with his fading grace, and him and your brothers would be able to come rescue you.

"Cas, please. I need your help. I'm hurt pretty bad." You prayed, tears leaking down your cheeks, mixing with the blood from the multiple cuts on your face.

Seconds tick by, and then you hear it, the slightest fluttering of wings. Unable to turn your head, you waited. 

"Y/N!" He yells, louder than you've ever heard him raise his voice before.

"Hi Cas." You say, sitting there, your body growing weak.

You feel the car shudder, and you realize he is trying to open the door, but the truck mangled it beyond recognition, and it wouldn't budge.

"Sam and Dean are on their way. Hold on, they can help." Cas told you, sticking his head carefully through the shattered window. You turned your head slightly, smiling at the sight of his messy hair, and sapphire blue eyes as they took stock of your injuries. It humored you, the fact that someone was checking on your injuries for once.

"Damn it." You heard him say, and you knew you had to look bad, it was the first time you had ever heard Cas cuss.

"I'm going to try to heal you. At least a little bit. Otherwise I'm afraid you won't make it until they get here." Cas told you seriously, awkwardly leaning through the window to place two fingers on your forehead. 

Pulling at your strength, you managed to reach up and wrap your hand around his wrist, stopping him. "Don't." You whispered.

He stared down at you in shock, but followed your request. "Why Y/N? You could die if I don't try."

Feeling your body turning as numb as your legs, you knew you didn't have much time to spare. "Don't waste your grace on me. You need it to help my brothers, they need it now more than ever. Tell them I love them." You said softly.

Cas frowned at your statement. "But Y/N, you are worth saving. You are such an amazing human, and I have developed these feelings for you. I was going to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how. Please." He begged.

"Feelings?" You muttered, as you closed your eyes again.

"Stay with me Y/N." He pleaded. "Yes, feelings. I think I'm in love with you."

Smiling, you peeked one eye open. "Well that's good. Because I love you too." You said, before the last of your strength left your body, and you slowly slipped away, missing the fact that Cas had gone against your wish and was trying his hardest to bring you back.


	2. Chapter 2

Your heart pounding, you sat straight up in bed.  Your entire body was covered in sweat, as if you had just ran a marathon.

You had just had the weirdest dream, a dream where you had been angry at your brothers, and had left in a fuss before dying in a wreck. 

Everything had seemed so real, you could still hear the crush of the metal, and feel the weight of the car as it crushed you, and the pain that had coursed through your body. 

Rushing into the bathroom, you checked your body over, amazed to find no bruises or cuts. 

Taking a deep breath, you heard the front door open, and in walked your brothers, followed by Cas, exactly like how your dream started. They were covered in blood, and a black goo.

"How did it.." You started to ask, taking stock of injuries, wanting to get the first aid kit out and help, but standing there instead, dealing with a weird case of Deja Vu. But as you spoke, Dean turned to Sam and interrupted you, laughing as they reminisced about the hunt they had just been on, exactly the same as in your dream. 

"Did you see that one witch? She was about ready to blow a gasket when we came through the door. If she hadn't of been a witch I might have made a pass at her." Dean chuckled as he headed back to the bathroom, leaving a laughing Sam behind.

"Dude, she was a witch! And she tried to spell you. With what again?" Sam asked, gingerly pulling his coat off, and instead of stepping forward to help him, you stood there in shock.

"She tried to spell Dean with a viagra spell, at least that's what she called it. But I've never heard of a spell like that, so I'm not sure what it means." Cas answered seriously as he shut the door behind him, giving you an odd look.

"Yeah, that was it. She said she wanted to mess with his ego a little bit." Sam chuckled, groaning as the movement hurt.

"Y/N, are you okay?" You heard Cas ask, but you rushed past him, out the door, running until you hit the forest at the edge of the motel, where you leaned against a tree and took deep, gasping breaths.

This was all too weird, and you weren't sure how to handle it. Was it just a freaky nightmare come to life, or were you having visions like Sam used to? 

You weren't surprised when no one followed you, they were probably still too busy trading stories about the hunt. 

The fresh air making you feel calmer, a little more in control, you slowly made your way back. 

Opening the door, you noticed Sam at his laptop, and the sound of the shower going told you Dean was cleaning off. 

Cas stood by the door, a look of concern on his face that somewhat faded when you came back.

"Y/N, are you okay?" Cas asked you, as you grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"Not really." You admitted. 

It was then you heard the bathroom door open, and Dean stepped out. "She's probably got her panties in a twist because she didn't go on the hunt with us." Dean teased, but it was too much, on top of your dream, and you felt the tears start to gather. 

"Dean, shut up." You said quietly, but he still hadn't noticed how upset you were getting.

"Why? Is it that time of month?" He picked on you. 

"Dean." Cas started, as you furiously wiped away the tears before ignoring everyone and curling up on the bed. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"I think something happened that upset Y/N. Not just her panties or her period." Cas said, causing Dean to groan, but you heard Sam click his laptop shut. 

"Y/N? What's wrong?" He asked, but you just shook your head, not wanting to answer.

"Listen Y/N, I'm sorry for picking on you. If I had known something was upsetting you, I wouldn't have." Dean apologized, as you felt the bed shift.

Looking up, you were surprised to see Castiel's bright blue eyes staring down at you. "Y/N, what has you so upset?"

Sitting up, you curled your knees to your chest. "While you were gone, I had this dream, this horrible dream, where I was mad at you guys, and then I was in a wreck and died. And when I woke up, everything started happening as if in my dream. And I'm afraid it's all going to come true."

Sam and Dean gave each other a worried look, but Can kept his gaze on you the entire time. 

"May I?" He asked, holding up two fingers. You nodded, and he placed them on your head. You felt a slight pressure, that was it, then the warmth of his fingers were removed. 

"Y/N, it wasn't a dream, not really?" Cas stated. "It was more like a vision, but I think it was caused by something. Like a hex bag." He told you. 

"Come sit with me at the table, while Sam and Dean search for it." Case told you, while giving your brothers a pointed look. You stood up, blushing as your hand was firmly held in Castiel's much larger one. 

Your brothers went to work, tearing the bed apart, while you and Cas sat down, him never letting go of your hand. 

"I saw everything. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you in time." He apologized.

"But Cas, would it have really happened?" You asked. 

He nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Even though you have changed some things, I think the hex is strong enough that it still would have killed you."

You nodded, your head down, nervous now that you were sitting so close to the Angel.

"Y/N, there is one good thing that came out of this." He started. "Now I know how you feel about me. And believe me, I feel the same." He told you, before leaning down to kiss you, at the same time Dean yelled "found it!"

Cas gave you an apologetic smile, before standing up, and taking the hex bag, demolishing it in his hands. "Sam, Dean, I just needed to let you know that in her vision Y/N felt alone, and useless. Not really a part of the team. That is what drove her off, and that's when she happened to be in the wreck. I know you don't want her to feel that way, but this is a lesson we can all learn from." Cas chastised your brothers, while you sat blushing, embarrassed they had found out. 

"Is that true?" Sam asked you, and you shyly nodded. He reached over and pulled you into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry you feel that way, we never meant for that to happen. We love you, can't imagine life without you."

"Yeah, we just kept you back because we didn't want anything to happen to you. But I'm sorry we made you feel that way." Dean told you, kissing your forehead.

"It's alright guys. I know we're siblings, and siblings bicker." You told them.

"Not us. We are too close to bicker. Next time, please say something, or punch me. Get my attention. Your my bratty little sister, I can't have you feeling like that." Dean teased, before ruffling your hair. 

"Thanks guys." You answered.

"Sam, Dean, would you mind letting her go? I was about ready to kiss her earlier but you interrupted us." Cas explained, causing you to blush again. 

"Really, you and Cas?" Dean teased, but he had a big smile on his face as he stepped back, letting Cas move forward, wrapping you in his trench coat covered arms


End file.
